1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a hinge structure, and more particularly to a case hinge structure wherein the first and second joints are extended from two corresponding panels of the case and internally engaged with each other so as to protect the hinge structure for extending the service life span of the case and further minimizing the thickness of the panels of the case.
2. Description of Related Arts
Traditionally, a case 1 comprises a case body 1A and a case cover 1B pivotally connected to the case body 1A by means of a hinge 2, as shown in FIG. 1, wherein the hinge 2 comprises a pair of metal panels 3.4 each having a pin slot affixed on exterior surfaces of the case body 1A and the case cover 1B respectively, and a pin 5 coaxially inserted into the pin slots of the two metal panels 3.4 in such a manner that the case cover 1B is adapted for pivotally rotating so as to open up the case 1. However, such traditional hinge 2 has the following drawbacks:
(1) A user can only fold the case 1 cover 180 degrees from a closed position to an opened position such that the user cannot adjust a folding angle A of the case cover 1B, which is inconvenient for the user since the user may not able to keep the balance of the case 1 when opening the case 1. In order to keep the case cover 1B in a desired folding angle A, as shown in FIG. 2, a pivot arm 6 can be affixed between the case body 1A and the case cover 1B, as shown in FIG. 2. However, the product cost of the case 1 will be increased by adding parts into the case 1.
(2) Since the hinge 2 is affixed on the exterior bottom surface of the case 1, when the user carries the case 1, the hinge 2 may accidentally or unintentionally be damaged by collision or friction with the floor. Thus, the hinge 2 may destroy the aesthetic appearance of the case 1 as well.
(3) The pin 5 must be strong enough to pivotally connect the case body 1A and the case cover 1B together. Due to the external collision and the friction with the metal panels 3, 4, the pin 5 may wear out easily. So, when the pin 5 is broken, the locked case cover 1B can be opened at such hinged side edge. Since the hinges are non-replaceable, the case 1 is permanently broken and can""t be repaired.
(4) The metal panels 3, 4 of the hinge 2 is affixed on the case 1 by means of rivets, which will damage the surface of the case 1, destroy the beauty appearance of the case 1 and increase the manufacturing cost of the case 1.
The case cover 1B is hard to tightly cover on top of the case body 1A due to the manufacturing deflection of the hinge. So, dust or rain may enter into the case 1 from a gap between the case body 1A and the case cover 1B.
A main object of the present invention is to provide a case hinge structure which comprises a first and second joint integrally extended from two corresponding panels and internally engaged with each other, so as to protect the hinge structure and extend the service life span of the case.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a case hinge structure wherein since the first and second joints are integrally extended from the panels respectively, the thickness of the panels can be further reduced. In other words, the structure of the case is no longer restricted by the case hinge structure.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a case hinge structure wherein no pin or axle is needed in the pivot connection of the hinge structure, so as to prevent the pin or axle from being broken, which is the major and most easiest broken part of the conventional hinge structure.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a case hinge structure which can retain the case in the opened position with one or more inclined folding angles such that the case can be easily kept its balance.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a case hinge structure which is capable of tightly connecting the case cover with the case body together, so as to prevent a slit formed therebetween.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a case hinge structure which can keep an aesthetic appearance of the case since the hinge structure is inconspicuous and cannot be seen from outside.
Another object of present invention is to provide a case hinge structure wherein the case does not require to alter its original structural design so as to minimize the manufacturing cost of the case incorporating with the hinge structure
Accordingly, in order to accomplish the above objects, the present invention provides a case, comprising:
a case body having a storage compartment;
a case cover adapted to enclose the storage compartment; and
a hinge structure comprising:
a first joint, which is extended from a side of the case body, comprising a supporting arm having an arc-shaped cross-section and defining a holding slot therethrough; and
a second joint, which is extended from a respective side of the case cover, having a pivot arm rotatably and coaxially received in the holding slot of the first joint.
According to a preferred embodiment of the present invention, the first joint and the second joint are coupled in such a manner that a friction is formed between the pivot arm and the supporting arm so as to adjust the folding angle of the case cover with respect to the case body when opening the case.
According to a preferred embodiment of the present invention, the first joint is extended from a side of the case body and comprises a support base and an arc-shaped supporting arm having an elongated support portion integrally extended from the support base and an enlarged end portion to define a front biasing surface provided at a front end of the end portion and a rear biasing surface outwardly extended between the support portion and the end portion.
According to a preferred embodiment of the present invention, the second joint is extended from the rear wall of the case cover and comprises an outer wall and an inner wall to form a corresponding arc-shaped holding slot therebetween, so as to define a closed stopping surface on the outer wall at an opening end of the holding slot and an opened stopping surface at a closed end thereof.
According to a preferred embodiment of the present invention, the supporting arm is shaped and sized to slidably fit into the holding slot so as to rotatably fold the case cover with respect to the case body between a closed position and an opened position, wherein in the closed position, the support portion of the supporting arm is slid out of the holding slot until the rear biasing surface of the supporting arm is biased against the closed stopping surface of the outer wall, and that in the opened position, the support portion of the supporting arm is slid into the holding slot until the front biasing surface of the supporting arm is biased against the opened stopping surface of the holding slot.